Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 1 \\ 7 & 4 \\ 6 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 7 & 6 \\ 1 & 4 & 1\end{array}\right]$